Some Regrets
by mynextlife
Summary: He really shouldn't have let her go.  Now Draco has her.


Harry picked up the paperwork for his afternoon case before heading to the floo. As he passed his fellow Aurors, he heard a few comments about where he was heading. He spotted a few pitying glances while others smiled at him encouragingly. Harry shook his head and smiled to himself at their antics.

Harry was put on this case at the start of Auror training. His superiors thought it would be character building- so they said. He got the feeling they just didn't want to deal with the case and wanted to see if he could control himself.

Now, four years later, people still seemed to think he was upset about having to visit every six months. While he was upset with the visits, it wasn't for the reason most thought. He thought that it was a complete waste of his time and the person on whose probation he was checking up on.

He finally made it to the Ministry Atrium and to the wall of fireplaces. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and made sure he was holding his paperwork securely before calling out his destination. "Malfoy Manor."

Draco was finishing up some paperwork when his fireplace came to life and Harry Potter stepped out. He watched as Harry cleaned the soot from his robes and then approached the desk. "Harry." Draco nodded and stuck out his hand.

Harry shook his hand and smiled. "Draco. How have you been?" Draco leaned back in his chair. "I can't complain. I am pretty busy with work. How about you?" Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Ginny is due in a few weeks. I've been moving furniture around the nursery. She seems to change her mind every other day."

Draco summoned an elf to bring them some tea while they continued to chat about work. Draco worked as a curse breaker, something that had surprised Harry. Harry commented on a few cases he was allowed to talk about.

"Well, let's get this over with. Just two more visits after this." Draco was on probation for 5 years and had visits from the Auror office twice a year. Harry's job was to scan Draco's wand for inappropriate spells and scan the house for dark objects. The past four years he had been complying and Harry found it ridiculous to have to keep checking.

Once Draco's wand came back clear, Harry stood to begin on the Manor. He had to walk the hallways and the perimeter while casting various detection spells. Before he could leave, Draco stopped him. "Do you need to check my wife's wand as well?"

Harry was sure his jaw had hit the floor. "I had no idea you were married. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I try not to draw too much attention to myself. We've been together almost two years and married last month. It was very quiet."

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, not sure what to say. "Wow. Congratulations! I suppose I will have to check hers as well." Draco snapped his fingers and another elf appeared. "Please tell my wife she is needed in my study." The elf nodded and then vanished with a small pop.

The two sat in a comfortable silence while waiting for Draco's wife. Harry was trying to remember if he had ever mentioned seeing someone, but seeing as he only came out here twice a year, he really didn't know all that much about him. The few times they saw each other outside of these visits, usually at some charity event or Ministry function, Draco was always alone.

Harry was brought out of his musing at the sound of a light knock and the door opening. He watched, fascinated, as Draco's entire appearance changed when he looked at his wife. His face softened, grey eyes sparkled and a huge grin stretched across his face. He didn't think he had ever seen Draco look so happy.

Harry stood to greet Draco's wife and nearly fell over with shock. "Harry, I'm sure you remember Luna." Luna smiled brightly and came over to give him a hug.

"Harry, so good to see you. It has been too long. How is Ginny?" Harry hugged her back but his brain was having a hard time functioning. Finally he regained his voice to answer her questions.

"Good to see you as well. I thought you had moved abroad. When did you come back? Ginny is good. We are expecting our first child in a couple of weeks." Luna smiled again and then stood next to Draco. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"What brings you here?" Before he could answer, Draco spoke. "This is part of my probation that I talked about. Harry comes out twice a year to check my wand and the house. Now that we are married he needs to check yours as well. I'm sorry, love." Luna smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "Not a problem."

Harry took her wand and was not surprised that it was clean. "It checks out fine. Shall we start on the house?" Draco nodded and then turned to Luna. "Would you mind going with Harry, love? I have to make a call. You just have to follow him around. It usually takes about 30 minutes." Luna nodded and he kissed the back of her hand.

They walked down the first hallway, Harry casting while Luna hummed softly to herself and banished a few cobwebs. "The house elves only regularly clean areas we use the most. Everything else gets cleaned once a month." Harry nodded and continued running the spells along the walls.

At the end of the hallway he stopped and turned to Luna. "Does he know?" Luna gazed at him with her large blue eyes and tilted her head. "Does Ginny know?" Harry looked at the floor and blushed. He had not told Ginny. "Yes, he knows."

Harry and Luna had dated secretly before the war ended. Once over, Harry felt it was his place to be with Ginny, not Luna. While Luna had seemed alright with the break-up, almost expecting it, Harry had had a hard time. Dating Ginny was a nightmare. She was clingy, possessive and whiny. He proposed after two years just to get her to stop pestering him about it.

The worst part, the part he constantly compared to his time with Luna, was their love-making. He and Luna had been each other's first and they both had enjoyed everything immensely. Luna was open to trying new things and it made sex very exciting. Ginny, on the other hand, was not and it made for boring sex. The boring sex, coupled with the whining and possessiveness, made for a very unhappy marriage on Harry's part. He has regretted letting Luna go and not following his heart to this very day.

"I'm not at all surprised you haven't told her about us. I don't think she would take it very well. Congratulations on your child." Harry nodded and smiled. This child was the one bright spot in his marriage. "Thank you. We are having a boy." Luna smiled and then ushered him to the next hallway.

The time passed quickly as Luna talked about her travels and then returning to England and meeting Draco again. Harry watched as her eyes brightened as she spoke of their time together. "Draco said we can go on an extended holiday once his probation is over. He's going to take me to see the rest of Europe and some of Asia. We may head to America if time permits." All Harry could do was nod and try not to be jealous.

They met up with Draco at the front of the house. "As usual Draco, everything is fine. I will see you both in six months. Again, congratulations." Harry and Draco shook hands and Luna gave him a hug. They watched him exit the gate and apperate away.

"Did you enjoy your spying?" Draco's face turned a lovely pink while he suddenly found his shoes to be very interesting. "Draco, I love you." Draco took her hand and gave it a kiss. "I know, but I still feel as though I don't deserve you and that anyone could come along and sweep you off your feet."

Luna watched as he subconsciously rubbed his arm where the Mark was. They had had this conversation before, but seeing her with Harry had probably been unsettling. "Love, you are all that I want." Draco smiled brightly. "I know, but I think Harry wishes he had made better choices."

Luna walked them back into the house and into the sitting room. She sat him on the couch and then plopped herself in his lap. "I'm sure he does. However, he can't change the past. Just know that I have never been happier than I have with you. I would never go back and change anything."


End file.
